memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-J)/Archiv
>Es ist allerdings fraglich, ob das Schiff jemals so existieren wird, da Archer mit der Zerstörung der Delphischen Ausdehnung die Zeitlinie entscheidend verändert hat.< wow, so weit habe ich noch garnicht gedacht... bei zeitreisefolgen fehlt mir die übericht. aber is die zeitlienie in der die "Schlacht von Procyon V" stadtfindet nicht eigendlich die, die daniels zu retten versucht? also insofern er es schafft (was wir in der dritten staffel nicht wissen und was wir aufgrund dessen das die serie nach der vierten staffel abgesetzt wird vermutlich auch nie erfahren werden) wird diese enterprise-j doch genau so existieren. anosonsten müssten wir doch alles in frage stellen was nach 2153 passiert oder? --Shisma :daniels bringt archer in eine zeit, wo die ausdehnung riesig groß ist (die ausdehnung an sich also noch existiert)... in dieser zeit existiert auch das schiff... allerdings wird im laufe der staffel die ausdehnung an sich zerstört. somit fällt die zeitlinie, die daniels archer zeigt, eigentlich total flach und deshalb kann man nicht sagen, ob das schiff in dieser form existieren wird, da es ja nie in der ausdehnung kämpfen wird... siehe auch englische MA "With the destruction of the Delphic Expanse sphere network in 2154, this battle will likely never occur." --Maith 20:55, 6. Feb 2005 (CET) ::aso... >allerdings wird im laufe der staffel die ausdehnung an sich zerstört< schonwieder eine information, die ich nicht wirklich haben wollte ^^. naja, gut, dann kann ichs mir ja auch sparen die ausdehnung in meine sternenkarte einzutragen ^^ --Shisma :::mach doch eine vor der zerstörung und eine danach ^^ --Maith :Naja in der betreffenden Episode ist nur von einer "Schlacht gegen die Sphärenerbauer" die Rede - es ist nicht gesagt, dass durch die Zerstörung der Ausdehnung auch die Enterprise-J nicht mehr existent ist. Für Daniels scheint die Zerstörung der Ausdehnung wohl nicht wirklich kritisch, sonst hätte er sie verhindert. --Defchris 17:16, 8. Jun 2005 (UTC) ::ingrid-machend Mir fällt gerade ein, dass Daniels Archer auf die J-Enterprise holt, um ihm zu zeigen, dass die Xindi extrem wichtig werden für den Kampf gegen die Sphärenerbauer - und dass auf dem Schiff auch Xindi im Dienst sind. Für mich jedenfalls eher ein Indiz, dass die J-Enterprise auch weiterhin existiert. -- Defchris 05:40, 14. Jun 2005 (UTC) :::Wäre dieses 26. Jahrhundert nur eine alternative Zeitlinie, die sich daraus ergibt, dass Archer scheitert, die Ausdehnung nicht zerstört wird und diese immer weiter wächst, dürfte es dort dann aber weder Menschen, noch eine Föderation geben. Da die Auslöschung der Sphären eine Bedingung dafür war, dass sich die restlichen Xindi gegen die Sphärenbauer wenden. Wäre das nicht passiert,hätten die Reptilianer wohl die Erde vernichtet. :::Außerdem schien es so, als ob dieses 26. Jahrhundert zu Daniels Vergangenheit gehörte. Da aber seine Gegenwart (das 31. Jahrhundert) bei einer Umwandlung dieser Ereignisse in eine alternative Zeitlinie massiv verändert worden wäre, kann man davon ausgehe, denke ich; das das 26. Jahrhundert als "richtige" Zeitlinie erhalten blieb. :::Die Ausdehnung im 26. Jahrhundert ist also eine neue (alte?) und nicht die selbe wie die, die es im 22. Jahrhundert gibt. :::Uff, Zeitlinien...mir dreht sich alles --Wunder-PILLE, 23. Sep 2005 (bezüglich der änderungen in Schlacht von Procyon V) nein, du hast da was missverstanden. archer verhindert das sich die delphische ausdehnung weiter verbreitet und verhindert damit das die Schlacht von Procyon V jemahls staddtfindet --82.82.91.184 12:09, 23. Sep 2005 (UTC) :Ist mir schon klar, aber ich denke du hast eher mich falsch verstanden. Ich gehe davon aus, dass die Delphische Ausdehnung nicht dieselbe ist, die man im 26. Jahrhundert sieht. Somit gibt es keine Altenativen Zeitlinien. Begründung: - in der Schlacht von Procyon V existieren sowohl Föderation und Menschheit. Wäre das aber eine alternative Zeitlinie, die Entstehen würde, wenn Archer nicht die Sphären vernichtet hätte (die Delphische Ausdehnung also weiter expandiert hätte), wäre die Menschheit ausgelöscht worden und die Föderation würde niemals existieren (Begründung:Siehe oben). -Dieses Paradxon ließe sich nur auflösen, wenn die Vernichtung der Sphären im 22. Jahrhundert und die Schlacht von Procyon V im 26. Jahrhundert zu ein und derselben Zeitlinie gehören. :Daniels sagte ja auch, dass die Sphärenbauer, nachdem sie im 26. Jahrhundert gescheitert waren, in die Vergangenheit reisten und es (die transdimensionale Umwandlung) dort nochmals versuchten. -Daher IMO logischerweise 2 unteschiedliche Ausdehnungen. --Wunder-PILLE, 23. Sep 2005 ::Jain, da Archer ja in "unserer" Zeitlinie (der nach der Zerstörung der Sphären) wohl seine Erkenntnisse in Berichten niedergeschrieben hat (und wenn nicht er, dann eben seine Crew), dürfte die Sternenflotte in der Zukunft von der Bedrohung wissen, so daß in unserer Zeitlinie die Bedrohung durch die Sphärenbauer in der Zukunft nie stattfinden wird. Daher handelt es sich wohl schon um eine andere Zeitlinie als "unsere", die Sphärenbauer sind dann eben nur "in unsere" geflohen (bzw. haben sie so geformt). Und Daniels dürfte "von Berufs wegen" schon einige verschiedene Varianten kennen, diese hat er genutzt, um Archer den Ursprung des Konfliktes zu erklären und ihm die Bedeutung einer existierenden Föderation (in welcher Zeitlinie auch immer) zu zeigen. Außerdem würden die Sphärenbauer bei einer Zeitlinie ja dann wissen, daß sie's nicht in der Vergangenheit versuchen müssen, weil sie da eh scheitern (/schon gescheitert sind). --Memory 22:59, 23. Sep 2005 (UTC) Wenn die Sphärenbauer durch ihre Zeitreise ins 22. Jahrhundert wirklich unsere Zeitlinie geformt haben, wäre ja unsere die alternative also irgendwie nicht die ursprünglich richtige. Wenn schließlich aller Anfang die Zeitreise der Sphärenbauer war, kann man schon von der ursprünglichen Zeitlinie sprechen, die mit der Schlacht von Procyon V so verlief, wie sie (nach Meinung der temporalen Agenten, die ja die ursprüngliche Zeitlinie beschützen wollen/müssen) verlaufen sollte. Daniels Aufgabe war ja nicht, Bedrohungen durch die Föderation nachträglich auszulöschen (oder untätig dabei zusehen), ganz im Gegenteil er musste sie erhalten. IMO sollte der kleine Trip Archer auch zeigen, dass man sich mit den Xindi verbünden muss, um später gemeinsam gegen die Sphärenbauer kämpfen zu können. Nicht umsonst erzählt Archer in Azati Prime den Xindi, dass die Menschheit nicht vernichtet werden darf, weil es die Menschheit sein wird, die die Xindi dereinst retten wird. Wenn Daniels Archer außerdem die Föderation mit den Xindi und den Menschen zeigt, um ihn zu überzeugen es mit Diplomatie zu versuchen, würde es schon eine Rolle spielen, ob er ihm die richtige Zeitlinie zeigt. Es wäre nicht sehr überzeugend ihm eine irrelevante, weil letztendlich nicht existente Zukunft zu präsentieren (Es gäbe schließlich auch etliche Alternativen, in der sich Menschen und Xindi später bis aufs Blut bekämpfen, das hat "Dämmerung" ja eindrucksvoll gezeigt). Warum die Föderation den Konflickt mit den Sphärenbauern trotz Kenntnisse nicht im Keim ersticken konnte -weiß der Geier- unser Jean-Luc hat ja auch nicht gewusst, welche kybernetischen Männekins da plötzlich vor ihm standen (trotz "Regeneration") ;D (Vielleicht hat die erste temporale Direktive damit etwas zu tun.) Die Sphärenbauer können im 26. Jahrhundert vielleicht gar nicht wissen, dass sie bei ihrem 2. Versuch in der Vergangenheit scheitern werden, da ja aus der Sicht der Sphärenbauer die Ereignisse im 22. Jahrhundert für sie noch nicht stattgefunden haben. Da der erste Versuch einer Umwandlung des Raums sowieso im 26. Jahrhundert passierte könnte auch darauf spekuliert werden, dass sie erst in dieser späten Zeit den Alpha-Quadranten erreichten. Dann hätten sie nämlich wirklich kein Wissen über ihr Scheitern in der Vergangenheit gehabt. IMO mehr Indizien gegen eine alternativ-Linie als dafür -Welchem Heini bei Paramount ist das nur eingefallen!? --Wunder-PILLE, 24. Sept 2005 :Typisches Berman/Braga-Gepansche ;-) :Zur Sache: nun bei den Borg kann man sich vielleicht noch rauswinden aber das die Föderation bei einer durchgehenden Zeitlinie es in 300 Jahren nicht gebacken bekommt, einen Plan zu entwickeln, nee, das haut nicht hin. Der Trip sollte im wesentlichen dazu dienen, Archer davon zu überzeugen das er zu wichtig ist, um auf eine selbstmörderische Mission zu gehen, da er ja mit für die Gründung der Föderation zuständig ist. Und die verschiedenen Zeitlinien existieren ja eh wie wir aus der TNG wissen, "nicht existent" gibt es also nicht. Daniels versucht wohl nur, eine ganz bestimmte ("unsere" eben) zu schützen, die zufällig eben die ist, in die die Sphärenbauer (aus einer anderen) geflüchtet sind. Außerdem erzählt Archer das den Xindi a) um sie "rumzukriegen" oder b) weil er gar nicht gerafft hat, daß es nicht unsere Zeitlinie ist. --Memory 00:33, 24. Sep 2005 (UTC) ::mmhhh, jetzt bin ich mir aucnicht mehr ganz sicher... *kopfschmerzen*--Shisma 08:41, 25. Sep 2005 (UTC) :::Ich bin der Ansicht, dass das alle blöde ist, die Handlung unlogisch und nicht zu erklären, weil sie einfach fehlerhaft ist. Ich bin mir 100%ig sicher, dass sich die Autoren von diesen Folgen nicht mal halb so viele Gedanken darüber gemacht haben. Fast alle Zeitreisegeschichten in Star Trek sind unlogisch und dumm, (man hätte Zeitreisen am besten nie erschaffen) die einzigen, die sich da in Logik versuchen, sind wir Fans. ---- @ Memory: Nochmal zur Borgsache. Am Ende von "Regeneration" wurde Archer Ort und Zeit der Invasion klar: Erde, Mitte 24. Jahrhundert und hat die Föderation in den 200 Jahren einen Plan entwickelt? Richtig, hat sie nicht. Das ist ein Präzidenzfall ;). TNG: Wenn du dich da auf "Parallelen" beziehst, waren das nicht eher parallele Universen oder irgend so was? Ich weiß noch, das man nach irgend einer Signatur gescannt hat, die zu unserem Univesum passt, um Worf zu finden (Ich muss aber zugeben das ichs nicht mehr genau weiß). Aber die Frage ist ja auch: Kann Daniels in alternative Zeitlinien reisen ? Oder anders, können in unserem Universum mehrere parallele alternativ-Zeitlinien neben unserer co-existieren? Meine Antwort: Ein klares Nein! Begründung: Lassen wir mal "Parallelen" weg war es bisher immer so, dass es nur eine Zeitlinie gleichzeitig geben kann. Aber was wäre, wenn (wie du meinst)die Sphärenbauer durch ihre Reise in die Vergangenheit und deren Veränderung unsere Zeitlinie erschaffen haben, während die ursprüngliche unverändert erhalten bleibt und von Daniels " besichtigt werden kann? Dann hätte das zweierlei zur Folge: * 1. Jeder der das Zeitreisen beherrscht könnte sich soviel eigene neue Zeitlinien schaffen wie er lustig ist. * 2. Und viel gravierender, Manipulationen an einer Zeitlinie wären völlig unmöglich, da man ja einfach eine neue Zeitlinie eröffnen würde, ohne die alte zu verändern. Beides würde den TCW und Daniels Versuche, seine Zeitlinie zu schützen völlig ad absurdum führen. Fazit: In einem (unserem) Universum kann es nur eine Zeitlinie geben. Eine alternative würde die alte sofort ersetzen und auslöschen. Die alte Zeitlinie kann dann nur durch die Abfolge der ursprünglichen Ereignisse restauriert werden (dann ersetzt die alte sofort wieder die neue, löscht sie aus usw.). Konsequenz: Das, was Daniels uns da gezeigt hat ist die "eine", einzige unsrige Zeitlinie. Er kann nicht in irgendwelche parallel-existierenden Altenativzeiten reisen, weil es die nicht geben kann!:D (Ich hoffe, ich darf überhaupt soviel zu einem Thema schwafel!?) -- Wunder-PILLE 10:21, 26. Sep 2005 (UTC) Kann man über solche Probleme überhaupt logisch diskutieren. Logik basiert ja nun mal auf dem Kausalitätsprinzip, welches bei solchen Überlegungen eindeutig verletzt wird. Und vielleicht sollte man noch mal im Auge behalten, dass Star Trek Unterhaltung ist und keine Dokumentation. --85.176.119.70 :Lassen wir die Borg mal weg, das ist eh irgendwie inkonsistent (wobei man vielleicht die "?" einfach nicht als so große Bedrohung gesehen hat, immerhin hatte man es "damals" nur mit ein paar Drohnen zu tun). Es gibt keinen Unterschied zwischen einer alternativen Zeitlinie und einem parallelen Universum, Raum und Zeit sind eins (nur der fluide Raum und das Q-Kontinuum sind "echte" andere Universen). Es wurde schon seit der TOS so gehandhabt, daß es alt. Zeitlinien nebeneinander her gibt, das Spiegeluniversum gehört auch dazu. Zwischen diesen Zeitlinien kann man wechseln, wie in TOS/DS9 (Spiegeluniversum) oder TNG (Parallelen). Man kann so bestimmte Zeitlinien auch "von außen" künstlich beeinflussen, das Spiegeluniversum war das erste Beipiel, in VOY folgte mit "Ein Jahr Hölle" das nächste Beispiel (Manipulation der eigenen Zeitlinie anhand der Berechnung alternativer Zeitlinienvarianten) und ENT greift dies auf. Dies wollte Daniels verhindern, da es eine "unnatürliche" Art der Zeitlinienformung ist. Vermutlich gibt es in jeder Zeitlinie, in der die Föderation im 31. Jahrhundert Zeitagenten ernennt, einen Daniels, der seine Zeitlinie bewacht (so wie die verschiedenen Picards, Worfs usw. in "Parallelen"). Warum der Future Guy nun so ein Interesse hat, seine ("unsere") zu ändern, werden wir wohl nie erfahren. --Memory 00:19, 27. Sep 2005 (UTC) Das klingt irgendwie einleuchtend --85.176.120.186 15:15, 27. Sep 2005 (UTC) :Bei der Folge ein Jahr Hölle ist es aber was anderes. Schließlich konnte man da sehr gut sehen, dass die geschaffenen alternativen Zeitlinien sofort die ursprüngliche ersetzten, anstatt eine neue zu erschaffen. Dort also auch keine parallel existierende neue Zeitlinie. Ein schönes Beispiel dafür ist auch " Der erste Kontakt, wo die Erde sofort borgifiziert wurde, als der Zeitstrudel entstandt. :Bei einem hast du recht, es kann alternative Zeitlinien in parallelen Universen geben, die gleichzeitig neben unserer existieren. Diese können aber nicht von z.B. den Sphärenbauern erschaffen werden. Denn die Probleme, welche ich oben angeführt hatte, bestünden dann nämlich weiter: :* 1. Jeder der das Zeitreisen beherrscht könnte sich soviel eigene neue Zeitlinien/ parallele Universen schaffen wie er will. :* 2. Manipulationen an einer Zeitlinie wären völlig unmöglich, da man ja eine neue Zeitlinie/ paralleles Universum eröffnen würde, anstatt die alte zu verändern. Future Guy wäre anstatt seine Zeitlinie zu verändern dauernd damit beschäftigt, neue parallele Universen zu erschaffen. Und wir hätten in der Serie schon öfters miterleben dürfen, dass sie auf einmal in einem anderen, neuen Universum spielt als noch in einer Folge zuvor (nämlich jedesmal, wenn die Suliban die Zeillinie verändern). :Es gibt aber noch eine Möglichkeit, das gebe ich zu, die es ermöglicht, dass es eine alternative Zeitlinie war, die wir da sehen konnten: Die Sphärenbauer sind in die Vergangenheit eines bereits existierenden parallelen Universums (das, in welchem Enterprise spielt) gereist, und haben die Zeitlinie dort verändert. Das wäre allerdings so sinnfrei, wie wenn die Borg in die Vergangenheit des Spiegel-Universums reisen, um dort das Terranische Imperium zu assimilieren, weil sie es mit der Föderation in der Gegenwart ihres Universums nicht schaffen. Und Daniels wollte in Azati Prime Archer überzeugen etwas zu tun, indem er ihm die Auswirkung dieser Tat zeigt anhand einer Zukunft, die nicht seine ist in einem Universum das nicht seins ist!? -- Wunder-PILLE 14:30, 28. Sep 2005 (UTC)